I'm an Idiot
by Car
Summary: I am," Misty insisted, "I’m the biggest idiot in the world. I do stupid things and get myself into stupid situations because I’m an idiot." Brock smiled to himself, “This involves Ash, doesn’t it?” Pokeshipping, AAML


New fic! Because frankly, I'm tired of Roof of all Evil, I just got sick of it. So I apologize to those of you reading that, and I promise once I can stand to look at it again, I will work on it.

This is a long one shot! Takes place around the time of Heart Gold, Soul Silver I guess, so while you read, Misty and Brock look like they do in that (google it if you want to see), and Ash is basically however you imagine him.

I really like how this turned out, and hope to maybe write up a sequel someday…if everyone likes it enough, that is! Read on!

* * *

"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring ring ri-"

"Hello, Pewter gym, this is Bro-."

"BROCK."

"Misty?"

"Oh my god, Brock, I-I think I'm in trouble. I mean, oh my god…"

"Wait, what? Misty? Is everything okay? Are you all right? Are your sisters okay? Did you kill them? What's going on?"

"No, no, everyone is alright, relax. I- wait what? Kill them? Why would I- Oh never mind, I just- oh god, Brock I'm so sorry I just don't know what else to do, I had to call someone and god knows Tracy can't keep his mouth shut…"

Brock scratched the back of his head and stared desperately at the utterly distressed redhead talking to him on the videophone, "It's fine, Misty don't worry, you know I'm always here for you. Just calm down and tell me what's going on."

"I'm an idiot."

"You are not an idiot."

The redhead had shook her head at him anxiously, "No, see, I am. I'm the biggest idiot in the world. I do stupid things and get myself into stupid situations because I'm an idiot. Oh god…"

Brock smiled to himself. He knew Misty. He had known Misty for eight years, and if there was one thing he had picked up on about the poor girl, it was that there was only one thing that could drive her to this level of insanity. One thing that could take a badass like her and turn her into the 11 year old she was when they met.

"This involves Ash, doesn't it?"

"Oh Brock, I'm such an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking!" Misty put her head in her hands and peaked out at him through her fingers, "I'm screwed."

Brock raised his eyebrows hopefully, "In a good way?"

"_No_ not in a good way! The hell, Brock?! Don't be such a pervert!"

He chuckled and held his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, sorry, wishful thinking."

Misty groaned, "No kidding. But seriously Brock, I don't know what to do."

"Well, I certainly don't know how to help unless you tell me what's wrong in the first place."

Misty took a deep breath, "Okay. Here's what happened. You know how Ash is doing that Pokemon Master tour or whatever it's called around Kanto right now? Where he just wonders from town to town battling trainers and giving out inspirational advice?"

Brock nodded, "Yeah, he stopped by Pewter like, two months ago."

"Right," Misty glanced down, ashamed, as she continued, "Well, Cerulean is his next stop."

"Yeah?"

"I saw the commercial."

"Oh no…" Brock knew exactly the commercial Misty was talking about.

Sometime while Ash had successfully won the Pokemon League at Indigo Plateau, defeated the Elite Four and then defeated the current champion, becoming the new champion himself, someone had noticed that Ash was, to put it nicely, a very attractive young man.

He quickly skyrocketed to Kanto's most eligible bachelor in a matter of days and was a wet dream for the writers at Pokemopolitan who insisted they write about the 'Top 10 things that make Ash Ketchum drool!' even though it was common knowledge throughout the gang that the only thing that could make Ash Ketchum drool was a cheeseburger.

Even so, Ash's good looks became one of the most advertised things about him. When Ash had stopped by those months ago, Brock was happy to see Ash hadn't let it get to his head, and was actually quite modest, not knowing for sure what the fuss was about most of the time.

But that didn't stop them from making those "Ash Ketchum is coming to town!" commercials.

Misty's face was back in her hands, and her voice was quite muffled, but still audible, "I couldn't control myself, Brock. He was like," she lifted her head to think for a moment, "like a Greek _God_ or something!" Her head went back into her hands, "They need a warning on those things. Dear god."

Brock shook his head sympathetically at his friend. He had actually wondered how Misty was going to react to the commercial, especially when _he_ found himself getting slightly turned on watching it, though he would never admit that to anyone.

"So what did you do after you saw it?"

Misty stared at him sadly, "That was when the stupid happened."

"What did you do?"

She sighed, "I called him. I _called him_, Brock! Like a stupid little fangirl. I called and told him he should come and stay at the gym while he was here. The _gym_, Brock. I am in no mental state to have him stay in the same time zone as me, let alone the same house! And you know what?" She paused and started laughing at the ridiculousness of her situation, "My sisters are out of town! They'll be out of town the whole time he's going to be here. And you want to know what is even better? The guest bedroom? Right across the hall from my room! How _awesome_ is that?!"

"Maybe this will be good for you guys. I mean it's _Ash_, Misty. It's not like he's just some famous Pokemon Master, he's your best friend."

Misty shook her head, "No Brock, he _was_ my best friend. Now he's Sexy McHotness and I'm nothing but some stupid drooling girl who can't even look at him anymore." She sighed, "We haven't talked in person since he got the title, did you know that?"

"You've kept in contact though, haven't you?"

"Through e-mails. I don't even think we've talked on the phone except for when I called him just now, and that wasn't even a vidphone. And here I go, inviting him to practically share my bed with me."

Brock tried to smile reassuringly, "You know, I was worried he would seem different when he stopped by too, but as soon as he got here it was just like old times. He's the same old Ash he always was."

"Yeah, except I was in love with him back then too," she pointed out, "I was kind of hoping you would tell me he was a total asshole."

Brock laughed, "Wish I could. When is he supposed to get there?"

Misty checked the clocked behind her, "Twoish hours. I need to start getting everything ready,"

"Change the sheets and light the candles?" Brock smirked.

"Oh ha ha. Wish me luck, will ya? I need luck. Hell, I need a miracle, but I'll be happy with luck right now."

"Good luck Misty. You'll be fine, it's just Ash."

"Thanks Brock, thanks for listening. Bye"

"See ya!"

Misty hung up the phone carefully and took a deep breath, "It's just Ash."

* * *

"It's just Ash. Same old Ash. Same old stupid, immature Ash. Same old stupid, immature, sweet, loving, adorable Ash. Oh yeah Brock, this is helping."

Misty's eyes stayed permanently locked out the window waiting for the slightest hint of a figure to come walking down the street.

"Psy?"

Misty glared at her dimwitted yellow companion, "What do you want?"

"Duck?"

"I'm waiting for someone, beat it."

"Psyyyy?" Psyduck grinned at her suggestively.

Misty narrowed her eyes and shoved the pokemon away, "I said beat it!"

She returned to her diligent stare down with the street and after staring for a couple more minutes, she saw him. Red cap, blueish black jacket, jeans, a small yellow figure resting atop his head, there was no mistaking him.

"He's here!" She exclaimed loud enough to turn all of the pokemon in the gym's attention toward the lobby. After a quick mirror check, she sat at the desk and pretended to be focused on other things.

* * *

Ash arrived at Cerulean Gym exactly twenty-three minutes late. He wanted to drop all of his pokemon off at the Pokemon Center before he went to Misty's, and he ended up getting surrounded by a flock of horny teenage girls that practically fainted when he smiled at them.

He was so glad he didn't have to stay there. It was a blessing Misty had called him to stay at her place. At least he knew he wouldn't be getting drooled at all week.

Ash walked though the gym's revolving doors and resisted the urge to spin around in them like a five year old. Misty had yelled at him when they were thirteen for doing that. "Hey Misty, it's Ash! I'm here!"

"Ash?"

Ash spun around to face the gym's front desk where he had heard the voice. "Misty?!" He choked, his voice almost lost in his throat.

She had changed; he knew she would, but this much? Actually, it wasn't much. It had only been two years since he had seen her, but it seemed like a lot. Maybe it was just her hair.

He always liked when she had her hair down.

"Look at you!" He grinned, running over and picking her up into a tight hug, "Oh man, Misty it's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you too, Ash!" Misty's face was a florescent red. He was _hugging_ her! They never even hugged when they were younger, what was with the hugging now?! It wasn't like she minded of course, she was in Ash Ketchum's arms, pressed against his chest, taking in his smell…No. That was enough.

It was _just_ Ash.

He let go and held her out at arms length, like he wanted to get a better look at her and was afraid she would run away if he let go, which in reality wasn't too far from the truth, "Wow. It's been way too long, Misty. Your hair!" He flicked at her curl with his finger, "When did you start doing this with it?"

Misty really hoped he didn't notice her blush. Now he was _playing with her hair_! Did he really want to give her a heart attack or something? "Um, I don't know, I just decided to try something new. I like it. Hey, why don't we get you all moved in? The guest bedroom is right down the hall. Pikachu and all them at the center?"

Ash laughed, "We can do all that later. I want to catch up with my best friend!"

Misty's heart skipped a beat at 'best friend', "Ash if we don't move that stuff into the room you'll never do it. Come on, help me with this."

Ash shook his head, "Let me get it, I'm stronger then you."

"Oh please. I could kick your ass."

"Yeah right! Look at you, skin and bones, I bet you couldn't rip a piece of paper."

"Is that so?" Misty smiled, Ash really hadn't changed, "For your information, Mr. Pokemon Master, this skin and these bones beat you to a pulp all throughout childhood."

Ash smiled confidently, "Yeah, but now I work out." Misty rolled her eyes and Ash chuckled, "Say that again."

"Say what again?"

"'Mr. Pokemon Master'. Say it again, cause it's totally true now."

"You are pathetic!" Misty laughed. She allowed Ash to take the heavy suitcase but insisted on taking the smaller one herself. "It's right down the hall, first door on the right."

Ash pretended like he didn't hear her and opened the first door on the left: Misty's room.

"Ash! What do you think you're doing?! Get out of there!"

"I've never been in your room!" He threw his suitcase on the floor and hopped on her bed, "Why am I not surprised you have a water bed?"

Misty's face was bright red again. He was on _her bed _now. "Ash Ketchum, get off of there this second!"

He laid down smiled up at her suggestively, which paired with the bed, was enough to send shivers through her body, "Make me."

"Don't make me hurt you, Ash. Cause I will. This is my gym, my pokemon are in the pool down the hall. I dare you to try and hurt me."

"Why would I hurt you? I just wanna lay here! It's been a long day." He smiled up at her again and wiggled his finger for her to come and join him.

"Ash, this is stupid. We aren't kids anymore. We-" Ash cut her off by wrapping his arm around her waste and pulling her down onto the bed, "Ash!"

"You want big spoon or little spoon?"

"That's gross! Let go of me!" her face heated up again, but she tried to hide it with a swift kick to his privates.

He chuckled lightly easily dodging her attacks, actually surprised at how easy it was to keep the squirming redhead in his clutches, "I'm like quicksand!" he sang, "The more you wiggle the tighter I get!"

"Ash this is ridiculous! Let me go!" She definitely did not want to be let go.

They ended up with the pair facing each other, listening to the sloosh of the water in Misty's mattress. They stared at each other for a couple of comfortable minutes, each trying to avoid the thoughts on each of their minds.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Mist."

"Of course, no problem." She focused on looking everywhere but Ash's eyes, she didn't trust herself to let their eyes meet, "You don't have to hold onto me…I'm not going to go anywhere."

"I don't trust you." He did trust her, he just wasn't willing to let go yet. "So why did you call?"

"I saw your commercial."

"…Oh…."

"What?"

He laughed nervously, "That's just really embarrassing."

"Is not, it's a good commercial." She blushed. It was a good commercial all right.

A good commercial that made him look like freaking Hercules.

Ash blushed. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the whole sex symbol thing, and the fact that _Misty _was seeing that stuff never even crossed his mind, and for some reason it made him really embarrassed.

"It's just weird," he explained, "Those commercials make me out to be some super hardcore badass stud, and you know that's not me. I'm sure you probably laughed your butt off when you saw it, huh?"

"Nah," Misty shrugged, "It actually made me miss you."

"You missed me?"

She giggled, "Of course I did, silly, you're my best friend." And then it happened.

Her eyes met his and she found herself enchanted by the deep mahogany brown. She caught her breath. Her heart was beating at a million miles an hour and the butterfrees in her stomach were going wild. Her eyes wondered down Ash's lips, something Misty had surprisingly never paid much attention to before. They looked soft, and all she had to do was move forward a couple of inches…

She sat up. "W-we should go pack away your things…It's getting late."

Ash was speechless. What had just happened? Confused, and for some reason slightly disappointed, he followed Misty from her room and helped her empty his suitcase.

* * *

"BROCK."

"Misty? What are you doing calling me? Why aren't you getting busy with Ash?"

"Don't joke about that!" Misty self-consciously played with a stand of her hair, "We got really close…"

"Wait- _What?"_

She bit her lip, "Nothing happened, but I'm pretty sure I almost kissed him. We were lying on my bed and, oh don't look at me like that you pervert. We were just lying there innocently, and I looked him in the eyes…I shouldn't have looked him in the eyes Brock, he has really pretty eyes."

"Okay so you and Ash were "innocently" lying in your bed, and you looked him in the eyes and almost kissed him and then what? You just stopped?"

She nodded, "I just kind of sat up and went to unpack his things. I'm such an idiot. I told you I was an idiot."

"You are not an idiot. Where is he now?"

"Getting changed, we're going to go swimming in the pool."

"…Swimming? You almost raped him when he had his clothes on, so you decided to do an activity involving even less clothing?"

Misty nodded sadly.

"Okay, you're an idiot."

* * *

Ash was a beautiful man.

He had always been beautiful in both mind and body, at least to her. He was kind, caring, thoughtful. Just about everyone who ever met the guy was able to walk away with something nice to say about him. He was charming like that.

But Misty was a visual person, and while she loved his mind, right now she was visualizing his body.

And oh, what a body it was.

He wasn't buff, like the commercials made him out to be, in fact he was still kind of on the skinny side. But he was toned, like a swimmer or a runner, with lines in all the right places. He sat at the edge of the pool in his swim trunks, catching up with all of the pokemon and kicking his legs absentmindedly in the water.

"Oh god, what am I doing?" Misty asked herself desperately, not being able to tare her eyes away from the boy, no the _man,_ who sat only a few feet away.

Feeling eyes on him, Ash turned around and waved at Misty, "Hey! You all done?"

"Yep." She squeaked, and self-consciously stepped onto the cool concrete surrounding the pool.

Ash grinned and jumped up, "Awesome! Come on, It's been forever since I've gone swimming, but I bet I can still beat you to the other side of the pool!"

"Still?" Misty raised her eyebrow as she walked over, "You were never able to beat me to the other side, I always beat you."

"No way!" Ash laughed, "I challenge you to a race!"

Misty smirked, "Deal! What do I get when I win?"

Ash thought about it, "How about we order a pizza for dinner and whoever loses has to pay?"

"Hope you brought your wallet!"

They shook on it and jumped into the pool, Misty with a graceful dive and Ash with a clumsy back flip. They both popped out of the water, and Misty just about fainted then and there.

He was _wet_ now, first of all. Wet and shiny and looking very touchable. His glistening, black damp hair fell over his eyes, which seemed bright and playful and ready to take on a challenge. That was always Misty's favorite look on him, full of determination and excitement.

"Alright Misty, let's do it!"

Misty stared at him, her mouth agape, "Yes please."

She was barely in the starting position when Ash took off across the pool. A splash to the face woke her from her trance and she easily caught up to him despite his head start, effortlessly reaching the other wall first for the win.

Ash came up for air, and gave Misty a thumbs up, flipping his hair out of his face, "I stand corrected!"

Misty smiled, "You got faster. Not nearly fast enough obviously, but that wasn't bad!"

Ash grinned, "Like I said, I've been working out," He placed his hands on the edge of the pool and hoisted himself out, wrapping the luvdisc decorated towel he barrowed from Misty around his waist, "Anchovies and sausage, right?" He winked, "I still know how you like it."

Misty blushed deeply and dove under the water to hide it. When she came up, Ash was already in the lobby, where she heard him stumbling over his order. He had never been good at ordering pizza; it was always Brock's job. Ash was too much of a spaz.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself, resting her head against the side of the pool, "I need to snap out of this. It's Ash. Just Ash. I'm not some stupid thirteen-year-old girl, I'm a mature and responsible nineteen-year-old women. I should be able to be around an attractive guy and not turn into some drooling moron."

Ash returned form the lobby and placed his towel back on the table, "They said it'll get here in about half an hour. That's pretty nice, in Pallet it takes like an hour, cause we gotta order it from Viridian."

He jumped back in the pool and started floating on his back. Misty swam up next to him, "So are you living in Pallet right now, then?"

He nodded, "Yeah, me and Mommy!" He chuckled, "She loves it. I'm not home much, the only time I really get to settle down is during the league, and otherwise I'm traveling, but when I am home, it's like ten times worse then when we were little," he clasped his hand together adoringly and tried to imitate his mother's high voice, "Cause her little boy is a celebrity and she is just so proud of him!"

Misty giggled, "Your mom is so cute," She flipped over to float next to him on her back, not entirely sure she wanted to ask, but knew she would anyway, "I'm sure living at home is really impressive to the ladies, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Ash chuckled a slow and low chuckle, "I'll let you know when that ever happens."

"Wait, what?" Misty flipped back over, and he did the same. She started at him in disbelief, "The great Ash Ketchum has never brought a girl home?"

Ash shook his head, smirking calmly.

"Yeah right!" She splashed him and he splashed her back in defense, "Not even a _date_? Nothing?!"

Ash shrugged, "I'm not too good with girls. You know that."

"Well, yeah but-"

Ash laughed, cutting her off, "It's not like I became Pokemon Master and suddenly turned into some kind Romeo or anything!" He floated on his back again, watching Misty from the corner of his eye, amused at her shocked expression, "Yeah, girls hit on me now and everything, but I don't know what to do after that. I'm usually just like 'thanks' or 'okay' and go on my way."

"I don't believe you!" Misty wasn't sure why she was arguing with him about this, she didn't want him out dating all these girls! It just seemed so weird someone like him had never been on a date.

"It's true!" he insisted, "Unless you count that one time I was eating at Mom's restaurant and this one girl came up and started eating with me. I had no idea who she was, but she had a picture of me in my bedroom window on a keychain. That was freaky, actually. I haven't opened my curtains since that."

Misty laughed and shook her head, "Brock would be so disappointed in you."

"I know," Ash nodded, "What about you?"

"What about me what?"

Ash flipped over and started swimming beside Misty, who had started floating on her back again, "Well, judging by how shocked you seem by my lack of a love life, I assume you've had some pretty wild times yourself!"

Misty scoffed, "Oh yeah, me and my boys Ben and Jerry can get pretty crazy. You should see our Friday nights."

"Oh please!" Ash laughed, "Spill the goods!"

Misty shrugged, "There really isn't much to say, Ash. I've been on a date or two, but nothing serious." She remained on her back, she could pretend he wasn't right next to her that way, "The first one wasn't even really a date, just some guy who made me promise I would go out to dinner with him if he won our match. After the meal he left and I never saw him again."

"Who was the other guy?"

Misty's face turned bright red, she was hoping he wouldn't ask that, "Just…some guy."

Ash's face twisted up into a grin, "Oh no, I know him, don't I? Who was it?!"

She turned her ever-reddening face away from him, "Frankly, I don't think that is any of your business."

He swam under her and popped back up on the other side, "Oh, now you _have_ to tell me! If I guess it will you tell me I'm right?"

"Ash, don't be so nosey!"

"Todd?"

"Ash!"

"Ritchie?"

"I'm not playing this stupid game."

"Gary?"

"…"

Ash laughed out loud, "No way! You went on a date with _Gary_?!"

She turned her face away from him again, trying to hide her blush, "It was just a movie and some ice cream. I was having a bad day and Gary was just being nice. He's a good friend."

Ash shook his head, trying to ignore that ping of jealousy that popped up when she mentioned his ex-rivals name, "So am I invited to the wedding or what? I think I at least deserve to be in the wedding party!"

Misty rolled her eyes, "Oh please! The whole thing meant nothing! I mean," She snorted, "we spent the whole time talking about you!" Her eyes widened. Oops. She did not mean to tell him that.

It was true though. The reason she was having a bad day in the first place was because she had read in some tabloid about Ash's new babe of a girlfriend. She was pretty sure it wasn't true, but the pictures were pretty convincing.

Gary and Tracy had stopped by to deliver something to them from the Professor, and after Tracy and Daisy had gone out, Gary noticed her depressed state and asked her if she wanted to go out too. The whole time Misty ranted to him about Ash's stupidity and reluctance to see her as a girl, and Gary was there to give her a pat on the back and remind her that Ash would come around eventually.

"And if he doesn't," Gary had said, "Then he doesn't deserve you in the first place."

"You talked about me?" Ash asked, surprised.

Misty shrugged and quickly dove under the water, swimming to the ladder, "The pizza guy should be here soon, I'm going to go change."

Ash watched her wrap her towel around herself and briskly walk down the hall to her room. As she disappeared form sight, he got out of the pool himself. With a lasting, confused glance at Misty's door, he went into his own room to change.

* * *

"And so, this little punk starts giving me this huge speech about how I would hear from his lawyer and I would rue the day I ever messed with him!" Misty laughed, taking another bite out of her slice of pizza, "Like it was my fault he used a ponyta in a water gym?"

Ash laughed and shook his head; finishing off his fifth slice, "Hear from his lawyer? Really?"

"I know! I swear these kids keep getting more and more cocky every day! I can't finish this. You want it?"

"Sure," Ash popped what was left of Misty's pizza in his mouth, "And you thought I was bad?"

She took a sip of her milk, "You _were_ bad. Not nearly as bad as these little shits, but pretty bad."

He rolled his eyes, "At least I never threatened to sue anybody. Though," he laughed to himself, "It's a miracle no one ever tried to sue me. I destroyed how many buildings?"

"A _lot_." She finished her glass of milk, "You done?" He nodded, so she started to gather up his dishes and put them in the sink.

"Let me help with that."

She raised an eyebrow, "It's just the dishes Ash, I got it, you go relax, you've had a long day."

He shook his head, "Nah, let me help, you're letting me stay here and it's the least I can do."

"Twist my arm," Misty smiled and scooted over to one side of the sink and let him occupy her right, "I'll wash and rinse, you dry and put away?"

Ash laughed, "I don't know where anything goes!"

"Fine, fine, I'll dry and put away!" they swapped sides and Ash started to scrub at the plates with the yellow and green sponge while Misty filled the sink with the lukewarm bubbly water. They worked in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, letting their minds wonder.

Ash was rinsing a cup in the water while Misty reached in to pull out a plate to dry when their hands bumped. It was more of a grazing then anything, but it was enough to send a shiver through both of their spines. They both flushed softly.

"Sorry," Misty practically whispered, tucking a stay hair behind her ear self-consciously.

"No problem," Ash practically whispered back, clearing his throat.

Misty dried her plate and rushed it to the cabinet. She wanted to be back by the sink by the time he put his hand in there again. God, she felt like such a little kid! But touching his hand like that…

Ash wouldn't have admitted it, but there was a definite pause in his scrubbing while Misty was away from the sink.

* * *

"I don't like that chick," Misty pointed accusingly at the large-breasted, platinum blonde actress talking to the late night talk show host.

"Crissy Cummings?" Ash asked, popping a chip into his mouth, "She's always been nice to me."

Misty scoffed, "Of course she has! She's a slut."

"Have you ever even met her?" Ash laughed, he actually didn't really care much for Crissy, but it was funny watching Misty get all flustered.

"I don't need to," she took a large swig from her drink and pointed at the screen again, "You don't need to meet these types of girls to know what they're like. You can tell she's the type of girl who got whatever she wanted in life because of her looks and never bothered to do anything for herself."

Ash grinned, "So? You got everything you wanted in life by scaring the shit out of everybody. How is that any different?"

Misty rolled her eyes and punched his arm, "You're hilarious." She checked the wall clock, and couldn't help her yawn. It was only 10:30, but for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Stop that!" Ash yawned himself, rubbing his eyes with his fist, "Now you got me doin' it."

Misty laughed, "How lame are we? It's not even 11 o'clock yet."

Ash nodded, "Yeah, but like ya said, I hadda long day."

Misty smiled warmly. Ash's slight Pallet Town accent always liked to make itself known when he got tired. "Ready for bed, sunshine?" She ruffled his hair and he weakly tried to whap at her hands.

"Leggo," He moaned, trying to shake her off, "Go 'way."

She laughed out loud, "You are such a baby!" He let her hoist him off the couch, and with Ash's arm around her shoulders and her's around his waist, the pair walked across the lobby to their rooms.

They met in front of Misty's room, and she couldn't help feeling like she was getting dropped off at her front door by a date. The butterfrees came back to her stomach.

Ash stood uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous, "So…"

Misty bit her lip, "Yeah…" She looked at him and was glad to see she actually had to look up slightly. Not much of course, he was only an inch or two taller then her, but it was still nice. "Do you need to get up at any certain time tomorrow?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, Joy said I could pick up Pikachu and the others at 9'oclock, but there's an alarm on my pokedex, so I should be okay…"

"Oh, okay," she swallowed hard, "The gym opens at 8, so I'll be awake…" Why was she so damn nervous?! "I'll have some cereal set out for you if you want."

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

"No problem."

"…"

Misty inwardly hit herself. Why didn't she make a move?! Kiss him, hug him, give the kid a freaking handshake! _Anything! _This was her chance and she was just letting it slip away!

He was so cute…And famous, and she was pretty sure he was rich too. Of course she wasn't making a move, he was too good for her. She smiled sadly.

"I had a good time today, Ash. I'm glad you stopped by."

"I'm glad I stopped by too," Ash smiled, but he could tell something was bothering Misty. She almost looked like she was fighting with herself about something and he wanted to help, "Misty?"

At the mention of her name, she looked at him again, catching his eyes by accident, causing her butterfree to do flips, "Yes?"

Ash gulped nervously, awkwardly leaning forward and planting a quick, light kiss to her cheek.

It barley lingered for more an a moment, when he pulled away, face bright red, "See you in the morning, okay? Goodnight, Mist…Thanks." Before she could respond, he was in the guest room and the door was closed.

Misty stared straight forward in absolute shock, eyes wide and mouth agape. She felt her face growing so hot she thought it might catch on fire, and the butterfree in her stomach were absolutely going wild.

Her legs took on a mind of their own and guided her into her room, where she gingerly shut the door and sat on the edge of her bed, staring out the window. Slowly, she place her fingers on the spot where Ash had kissed her.

Ash Ketchum had just _kissed_ her.

As realization hit, her shocked expression melted into one of completely joy.

She let out a loud, squeeky squeal of delight, collapsing onto the bed and swaying along with the water inside. She clutched her pillow and grinned up the ceiling.

She was an idiot all right, but who ever said that was a bad thing?

* * *

There you have it! Hope you enjoyed, and if you did and want to see a sequel, let me know and I'll see what I can do! Please review, thanks!

-Car


End file.
